An organic light emission phenomenon is an example of a conversion of current into visible rays through an internal process of a specific organic molecule. The organic light emission phenomenon is based on the following mechanism. When an organic material layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode, if voltage is applied between two electrodes, electrons and holes are injected from the cathode and the anode to the organic material layer. The electrons and the holes which are injected into the organic material layer are recombined to form an exciton, and the exciton is reduced to a bottom state to emit light. The organic light emitting device using the principle may be generally constituted by a cathode, an anode, and an organic material layer that is interposed therebetween, for example, an organic material layer that comprises a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, and an electron transport layer.
The materials used in the organic light emitting device are mostly pure organic materials or complexes of organic material and metal. The material used in the organic light emitting device may be classified as a hole injection material, a hole transport material, a light emitting material, an electron transport material, or an electron injection material, according to its use. In connection with this, an organic material having a p-type property, which is easily oxidized and is electrochemical stable when it is oxidized, is mostly used as the hole injection material or the hole transport material. Meanwhile, an organic material having an n-type property, which is easily reduced and is electrochemical stable when it is reduced, is used as the electron injection material or the electron transport material. As the light emitting layer material, an organic material having both p-type and n-type properties is preferable, which is stable when it is oxidized and when it is reduced. Also a material having high light emission efficiency for conversion of the exciton into light when the exciton is formed is preferable.
In addition, it is preferable that the material used in the organic light emitting device further have the following properties.
First, it is preferable that the material used in the organic light emitting device have excellent thermal stability. The reason is that joule heat is generated by movement of electric charges in the organic light emitting device. NPB, which has recently been used as the hole transport layer material, has a glass transition temperature of 100° C. or lower, thus it is difficult to apply to an organic light emitting device requiring a high current.
Second, in order to produce an organic light emitting device that is capable of being actuated at low voltage and has high efficiency, holes and electrons which are injected into the organic light emitting device must be smoothly transported to a light emitting layer, and must not be released out of the light emitting layer. To achieve this, a material used in the organic light emitting device must have a proper band gap and a proper HOMO or LUMO energy levels. A LUMO energy level of PEDOT:PSS, which is currently used as a hole transport material of an organic light emitting device produced using a solution coating method, is lower than that of an organic material used as a light emitting layer material, thus it is difficult to produce an organic light emitting device having high efficiency and a long lifespan.
Moreover, the material used in the organic light emitting device must have excellent chemical stability, electric charge mobility, and interfacial characteristic with an electrode or an adjacent layer. That is to say, the material used in the organic light emitting device must be little deformed by moisture or oxygen. Furthermore, proper hole or electron mobility must be assured so as to balance densities of the holes and of the electrons in the light emitting layer of the organic light emitting device to maximize the formation of excitons. Additionally, it has to be able to have a good interface with an electrode comprising metal or metal oxides so as to assure stability of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an organic material having the above-mentioned requirements in the art.